The Unwritten Dance
by evangoloin
Summary: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height. My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of every day's. Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.


_Just put it down on me_

_Put it down on me _

_Down, down on me_

_Put it down on me _

_Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gonna be _

_Girl all I really want is you down on me_

_Put it down on me_

The music resounded across the large room. The glass windows and wooden floorboards shook in time with the bass. Everything seemed as if it was vibrating all around. People were dancing to the music. Perfecting an art. Dancing was considered life here. One could even smell it, and it wasn't very pleasant. It was a musty odor and sweat mixed with long hours of not being able to bathe and hard work. Beautiful. Not pleasant. But beautiful. Everyone here cherished what they had going on. She sat down on the warm wooden floor, caressing her temples. She was out of breath, sweating, didn't smell good, and didn't like a second of it. Her hat fell to the side and her untamed hair came with it. Not a pretty sight at all.

She scrambled to put back on her hat. Well, that was before someone decided to put it back on for her.

She looked up to see a dazzling smile, bright green eyes, smooth-like pale skin, a handsome face people would kill to have, and the trademark hairstyle.

Black spikes with a dash of green in the front. A perfect recipe, for the man considered the second best-looking in all of the dancing world.

Well, by her standards anyway.

Her blond dream Bodie would always be her favorite. A fan forever.

"Yoohoo! You paying attention or what?"

She looked at him confused. "You said something?"

"Yeah. I asked what was up with you?" He rolled his eyes.

"My bad G. I wasn't paying attention."

Again, eye roll. "Yeah, I know."

She sighed. "Just tired is all."

"Wanna ditch then?"

"W-what? We can't ditch! This is the first time all the major crews have gotten together for a group dance, and you wanna ditch this?"

"T, we're twenty-one. We're not fourteen anymore. We can do whatever we want."

"Well ya still act like it." A new voice entered in our conversation. She giggled at the expression on Glitch's face. It was mixture of pain and fear. T watched him mouth 'oops' before turning around.

Oops is right.

"Mo! How's my favorite chocolate-skinned man. You know, I just gotta wonder how do you keep looking so flawless. You look like Adonis. Well, except that you're black. BUT, if Adonis was black, he'd look just like you. . . . . don't hit me please."

Mo rolled his eyes. "I ain't gonna hit ya. Just quit ramblin' stupidity, get ya ass over here, and let T go 'bout her business."

Glitch nodded hurriedly, and jogged to where Mo was indicating with his hand. Mo looked back at T and nodded a farewell.

Lil' T stared at her feet for a while, thinking about anything that would come to mind.

A pair of feet next to hers brought her back to reality.

"Glitch, I could have sworn Mo just said- oh. . . ."

"Not who you were expecting?"

"No not at all. It's just that- here, in a dance studio- you're here." T was scrambling to find her words. Not everyday was there a hot celebrity talking to you. In your own territory at that! She stood up, so she could get a better look at him.

This guy had the makings of what people would think a Greek god would look like. Looks, smarts, fashion, humor, personality, charisma, beautiful smile, money, and maybe just about everything else as well. His name was Vasili Alexandr Baryshnikov. Russian extraordinaire. Hottest guy in the world, by T's standards and Porbes' as well. Even her blond dream boy Bodie couldn't top him.

"Then introductions are due, yes? Vasili Alexandr Baryshnikov Call me Vasili, love."

"Nice to meet you! I'm-"

He held up a hand to stop T from speaking. "I know who you are Miss Tania. Where I am from, your name means Fairy Queen. Mine? King. Good match, no?" The way he said her name was mesmerizing. It sent chills down her spine and back up. It left her wanting more of him. "I am a big fan of Flash4wrd. I have been watching you guys since you debuted. I love your style the best."

"O-oh! R-really? T-t-that's so. . . so. . . flattering!" T mentally banged her head against a wall. Could she be even more stupid than she already is?

"I heard of this group collaboration you were doing, and I just wanted to endorse you a bit. I can't wait to see my favorite girl on stage dancing. So, I wanted to make sure she looked her best for that big day. And maybe take you out somewhere as well?" He raised his eyebrow, interested in how she was going to respond to his little. . . request.

"Well, if you want to talk about endorsements, talk to Jaryn, Kerith, and Aubrey. They're in charge of all that." T smiled at him.

"And. . .?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I take you out?"

"Of course! Wait wait wait! Hold up, hold up, hold up! You said what now?"

"Miss Tania, would you allow me to take you out?"

Her face was frozen, she couldn't move a muscle. Vasili Alexandr Baryshnikov just asked her out.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You can take that as a no actually. She's busy."

T snapped out of her revere. Someone had just said something impossibly ridiculous. It was none other than her big sister.

Damn you Taye, T thought to herself.

"She has too much on her plate right now, maybe when she's less busy?" Vasili was surprised Taye had stepped in so suddenly. But he nodded, not wanting to get his ass handed to him by the fierce woman on the side of him. He wrote his number down and slid it into T's limp hand.

"Another time perhaps, Queen?"

T couldn't do anything, but slowly nod her head. With a smirk and a kiss on her cheek, he left the room. Leaving hell in his wake.

T turned around and banged her head against the wall. She felt so stupid and embarrassed. All the while not noticing a very angry Asian being carried out of the room by everyone else.

* * *

"내가 죽이겠놈! Aiiiish! 나쁜놈! Son of a bitch!"

People had never known the charming Glitch to have cursed out loud and with utter hate. But when it came to T, he did a lot of crazy things.

"Aye young'in slow yo roll. Threat level chill, a'ight?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What's up lil' dude?"

"Quit calling me little! I'm twenty-one."

"You ain't older than me, so you a young'in. Stay focused. What's the prob?"

"Nothing man." Glitch put his head in his hand and sighed deeply.

"Shittin' me. Didn't seem like it. If Taye hadn't intervened, you woulda knocked the dude out. What's goin' on witcha?" Mo looked at Glitch with concerned in his eyes. He didn't want him to make any enemies. It was his job to protect him, but he couldn't do that if he was out making trouble for himself though. Baryshynikov was someone he didn't want to go up against.

"I wasn't gonna actually hit him, just a light tap on his face."

Mo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm 'bout to lightly tap your arm."

Eyes wide with fear he flinched in response to the threat. "Don't! You hit way hard man!"

"That's what I thought."

"I just. . .T is so. I like her ok?! I've been liking her for almost eight years now, and she barely notices me! Shit! Then she goes off and starts getting those stupid goo-goo ga-ga eyes over that stupid Russian accent. He thinks he's Hasselhoff or something! I just wished she'd like me back or something." Glitch whispered the last bit to himself. Sighing, he lifted his head and stared at Mo, hoping his mentor would give him so clue as to how to deal with this.

"Tried talkin' to her yet?"

"All the time."

"I mean really talk to her? Look lil' bro, people ain't mind readers. She won't know shit, unless you tell her how you feel. So try actually talkin' to her. Keep the bullshit to the side, grab her by the shoulders, pull her close and kiss her! Tongue and everything! Girls like that ya know. They wanna be held close and tight, they wanna feel safe in ya arms, and they wanna- heeeeeey Taye. Whatchu doin' out here?"

"Stopping you from ruining everything. Don't tell G stupid stuff like that." Taye shook her head at him. Turning to Glitch, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Look hun, T would try to do bodily harm to you down there if you ever pulled a stunt like that. So don't if you wanna keep your balls safe. You know T almost as good as I do, you know what she loves, hates. And she hates pressure. Love should be natural. I'm sure no one forced to you to have feelings for her, so let her naturally come to love you as well. Let her know how you feel and let her come to terms with it."

Glitch nodded wildly, he didn't want to be castrated by either one of the sisters.

"Good luck Glitch! Now get inside while I talk to your ridiculous mentor." Taye said while looking at Mo.

Glitch nodded and went inside.

"I don't like that guy."

"Who?"

"Vasili."

"Right, right. He seemed menacin'. He got a nasty look about him."

"What does he even want with my lil' sis? He doesn't seem like the type to go after sassy dancers."

"Hey, lil' sis is cute, maybe he likes her?"

"Couldn't be. He seems too superficial. More like the type who would go for meatless models."

"Maybe he wants to try somethin' different? You readin' too much into this shit. Let's get back in before people start wonderin' 'bout us."

"A'ight man." Taye sighed heavily and walked in after Mo. She just couldn't shake the feeling she got from him. Vasili wanted to talk to her sister? Highly improbable. He wanted something from her, but what was it that he wanted?

* * *

"Alright team, let's hit the showers! Great job everyone." Everyone sighed in relief as Emilia called out to them. Everyone was tired of the musty room, and the rank smell that emanated from their bodies. Everyone hit the showers except for Glitch, who seemed lost in his thoughts. T watched him for a while, she was concerned. She had never seen G sit in one spot for a while and just. . .think. His thinking was unnerving her. He had always been a man of action.

'Alright! I'll get him to talk to me!' With a nod of her, a smile on her lips, and Gwen Stefani's Luxurious, she felt let like she could get anything from anybody. She attached her uPhone to the speakers and let the music start playing. With a swish of her hips, her lithe body made its way over to Glitch's.

"Your mouth is open."

Glitch seemed as if he couldn't comprehend that, so she closed it for him.

"Dance with me." A succession nods quickly followed.

T took hold of his hand, pulling him up from the chair he was sitting in.

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back_

_Trying so hard saving up the paper_

_Now we get to lay back_

Her body rolled around his. They fit perfectly.

_Champagne kisses hold me in your lap of luxury_

_I only want to fly first class desires, you're my limousine_

_So elegant the way we ride, our passion it just multiplies_

_There's platinum lightning in the sky_

_Look I'm livin' like a queen_

She grinded against him, it felt so natural. Pulling her against him tighter, he responded by moving his hands all over her brown skin. His nose was nestled in between her neck. She smelled so delicious. He took her hat off, and her beautiful hair fell down. It was tangled and matted with sweat, but he loved it either way.

_This kind of love is getting expensive_

_We know how to live baby_

_We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton_

_We're so rich in love we're rollin' in cashmere_

_Got it in fifth gear baby_

_Diamond in the rough is looking so sparkly_

He held her body close to his. He twirled her around to face him, and they continued dancing.

_Sugar, honey, sexy baby_

_When we touch it turns to gold_

_Sensitive and delicate kinda like a tuberose_

_You know you are my treasure chest_

_It's pure perfection when we kiss and_

_You're my Mr, I'm your Miss_

_Gonna be until we're old_

"G, what's going on with you? I'm kinda worried. Talk to me?" How could he disagree with a face that seemed like it was begging him to spill all his secrets. He was yielding to the love of his life. He only wished she knew how he felt.

_This kind of love is getting expensive_

_We know how to live baby_

_We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton_

With a sighhe twirled her around abruptly. He wrapped his arms around her and stopped dancing. He held her tightly, and placed a soft kiss on her ear.

_Cha-ching cha-ching we're loaded and we're not gonna blow it_

_Cha-ching cha-ching we're hooked up with the love cause we grow it_

_Cha-ching cha-ching we got hydroponic love and we're smokin'_

_Cha-ching cha-ching we burn it you and I, we are so lit_

"G, w-what are you-"

"Shh. Let me just hold you."

T was getting antsy. "G-g-glitch."

"Tania."

_We're so rich in love were rollin' in cashmere_

_Got it in fifth gear baby_

_Diamond in the rough is lookin' so sparkly_

Her world started crashing after he said her name. She felt like she was melting in his arms. How could a mere utterance of her name cause her to quiver in fear, anticipation, excitement.

"Tania, I've been in your life for almost eight years now. You're a grown woman now. Strong and beautiful. I always loved how you danced too. Earlier when that guy walked in. I lost control of myself. I wouldn't be able to take it, if he stole you from me. You're my girl. Always and forever. I love you Tania. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please be with me."

_Working so hard every night and day_

_And now we get the pay back_

_Trying so hard saving up the paper_

Now we get to lay back

"G! G! G! Glitch are you ok?"

"Of course I am."

"Glitch say something!"

"What happened?"

"He slipped and hit his head on the chair!"

"Call the paramedics, his head has a nasty bump."

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine stay with him T. I'll get ice."

"Ok, Emilia."

"What are you guys saying?"

"GLITCH! OH GOSH! Don't get up! STAY DOWN! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I asked you to talk to me, you had slipped and fell. You started mumbling so I called Emilia in here."

Glitch had a look of wonderment on his face. "You're telling me everything else that happened was a dream."

"Everything else?"

"You know the ki- nevermind."

"Glitch, you're not well." He grabbed T's hand.

"Oh T! 어떻게~!" Unknowingly to him, he thought he grabbed her hand.

He grabbed something else.

"ARGH!"

"T what happened?!"

"He grabbed my breast!"

"You didn't have to hit him."

"It was reflex ok?!"

"아파! 오우, 오우, 오우, 오우!"

"Oh gosh, you hit him so hard, he's not speaking in English anymore."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Aiiiiiiish!"

"Glitch, you're being over dramatic!"

"What's wrong with lil' bro?"

"T hit him."

"Why you do that?"

"He grabbed my boob! It was reflex!" T pleaded her case.

"Well in his defense he wanted to put the moves on ya."

"Huh? Bodie where did you come from?"

"Seeing as he loves you and all."

"BODIE!" Everyone who was in the room except for Glitch, T, and the blonde himself yelled out.

"What I do?"

"H-h-he what? Glitch is that- is that true? You love me?"

She didn't get an answer. Glitch had passed out from embarrassment.

* * *

Hey guys! First off, I love this pairing. People should do more Lil T and Glitch. But when they do Lil' T, they make her bitchy and weird Dx When she is cute and nice! Vasili is the only thing I own. Dance Central, I do not. ^.^

^.^ Anyway Read and review. Let me know if I made any mistakes and whether or not I need to correct them. Correction is good!

I am a beginner at Korean so grammatically, these may not be correct, for the most part they can be understood:

내가 죽이겠놈: I will kill him. (Or something to that effect.)

나쁜놈: Bastard.

어떻게: Means how but it has a connotation of "What am I going to do?" or "What do I do?"

아파! 오우, 오우, 오우, 오우: The first word means it hurts. The rest is "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Have a great day everybody!


End file.
